earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dhuzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of enemies in EarthBound page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 20:30, February 18, 2010 That page ...is List of enemies in EarthBound. You can see all the pages you have edited in your Contributions. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's kind of a ghost town here. The page of enemies is for navigating to the other pages, but the individual pages are supposed to have the most information on enemies. I honestly don't know why there are stats on the list of enemies. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OHH, I see. The stats are actually kinda useful, but the important thing is, on the list of enemies there are links to pages that don't exist. Maybe we should make some new enemy pages? Dhuzy 01:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the ghost town part. If we had more editors, we would have a lot less red links. Feel free to make all the pages you want. Evil Eye is a good example. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 16:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. So can I remove some red links? Dhuzy 01:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they don't need to be removed per se, since they tell us which pages need to be created. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tried to do that, but I need more experience creating tables, so I think I'll just chill for now. Dhuzy 01:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Unruly and Unregistered: Do you HAVE to MONITOR EVERYTHING?!?!?! Unbelievable. As I would say to someone writing in my diary. Dude, you just can't be rude to anyone's USER PAGE without asking. I understand that you want to help with this wiki, but don't abuse your power! as Electrocity's motto, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Seriously man, it's gigyas-dammit plain rude. You shoulda coulda woulda sent me a message before you edit my user page! It is great to have a contributor like you, over the past two weeks, you edit.... ....LIKE MAD!!!! WHOA DUDE, THAT'S EPIC!!!! But still man, DO NOT edit anyone's user page, as long as you got the permission of that person. Seriously man, as the saying goes, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Good luck, dude! ^_^ MMM.... ASSISTIVE!!!! MARXGIYGAS, OUT!!!! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 10:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll remember that. Thanks for the advice. But seriously, do you have to use so many capital letters? 21:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to sign in. That unregistered contributor was me. Sorry. Dhuzy 21:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so thanks again. By the way, can you tell me how you got your name? Dhuzy 21:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I take that back. (I read the part about your name on your user page.) Dhuzy 22:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Codex: my origins? Well, to put it simply, you shoulda read through my entire user page. Yup, you should read this in my trivia. Anyways, what's wrong with a 16-year old Filipino who plays basketball, resides in Southeast Asia and is right-handed anyway? ?_? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 09:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, I don't see how a 16-year-old Philipino has anything to do with this. Dhuzy 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's "F'"ilipino, not "''Phil"ipino. And I'm referring to myself, btw. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 13:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. I keep forgetting how to spell some words for some reason. Dhuzy 20:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dhuzy 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles! Yay! Yahoo, EarthBound Wiki has 800 articles. Shouldn't we put it on the "updates" section on the Main Page? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do it, and each time I look try to edit it, it's in the the old wiki editing version and in HTML (I can't read HTML). I can't find the right section either. Why is it so confusing anyway? Please answer the question at the top. Dhuzy 02:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles?! What a milestone! You know what, I agree with you. I hope that 799th or 800th article is a scam. But anyways, congredulates on the S'uper-'''U'ltra-'M'ambo-'''Tango-'F'''oxtrot '''E'diting A'rts!!!! Great job, man! (>^o^)> <(^o^<) P.S. Why not create the ''recent news template for these milestones..... Oh yeah, I also missed that featured users section too. Thanking dudes / dudettes by the sidelines! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 11:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, when the admin removed the spam pages, the wiki's page count went down by a lot. But now, it reached 800 anyway without spam pages, so since i still haven't figured out how to edit the Main Page, could someone put it in the news section? I will do my best to supply the wiki with more enemy pages. Dhuzy 17:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Another Reason To Celebrate Another thing I've noticed these days is the number of new editors we've been getting. Some people just made a few edits and was never heard from again, but still, that's better than nothing. Also there are new editors who seem to be here to stay for while, which is nice. Of course this good news is balanced out by the EB 5, 6, and 7 stupid spam we've been getting recently, but at least there are some good news, right? Dhuzy 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for alerting me to the recent vandalism spree. I have taken care of the issue, deleting all spam pages and taking care of the vandals. They have been blocked, though only for three days, if they return to cause trouble they will be banned permanently. And I have noticed the new users coming in, that probably has something to do with the fact that Mother 4 is getting more popular and getting more recognition (that and Itoi does not seem to mind fan work, which probably helps a bit). I must say, it is nice to see some life around here. Exdeath64 17:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Double-hit messages Right.... maybe I should check on those facts about Mario and Bowser too...... Sadly, it appears that I don't have a Wii.... oh well and that's a well-shaped signature, man!!!! It's okay, caus' I struggled with mine also.... PK ROCKIN' (or so PSI)to you!!! [[User: Marxgiygas gamma|'Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 01:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man. Yeah, it's just too bad you don't have a Wii...Oh well. Maybe you can get one someday. Dan Huzy 02:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) "And Yet, Formidable Combos!" is just a phrase with "And Yet,' El Mariachi", "''Formidable Foe''", and "''Samba de '''Combo" coined in just one phrase! (That's if you're wondering.) Yes! [[User: Marxgiygas gamma|'Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 09:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) An Instant-Revitalizing Reply Your logic is sound. I assure that the Battle Memory quotes are always on top of each enemy article. I'm not sure adding a list of quotes, since descriptions of enemies are quite limited. I'll see what can do..... Enemy templates? Good job!.... Very well.... carry on.... --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 07:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Template help Since you been adding new pages for wiki alot, I usually add pics for battle sprites in the templates. But I feel like I'm doing it wrong because it looks out of place with the info of the templates. (example would be the Carpet Monster) If you have any special tips or help, please inform me. ASAP P.S. Sorry if my grammer a little off. ~Wii Update reply: Ok I'll keep that info in mind but when I try to put the images in, it doesnt work it doesnt post the image. Just the link of the file Update reply (2) : Well I know you make enemy templates and I usually add images in the wiki. But I have no idea how to add a pic in enemy templates. I read the help section on it and I don't understand it... Ok thanks alot ^^ Well... I took the info u tought me and I made my first enemy page, info pic and all. But the details on the enemy isnt too good :/ But um.. what you think? Not bad for a first try :) ehh... ok, thanks for the feedback and I'll make sure everything in this wiki is 120% perfect Dang it... I'm on starmen.net and I'm looking for mother 1 enemy stats and stuff. But I can't seem to find them.. Hm... Ok and btw I am doing a LP (Let's Play) of Earthbound and its going pretty good :) P.S. We made 850 articles and don't worry we'll get more soon and maybe reach 900 in a week or so at this pace :D RE: Enemy Pages Yea I'm not good with the detail of the enemy pages, just the templates... :( RE: Well I'll try and I know my grammer is a little bad, but I'll do my best with the enemy templates and I'll help with Mother enemy templates and a little bit of Earthbound too. (since I'm doing a LP (Let's Play) of Earthbound) I'll try my best and keep adding till there no more red links in the enemy pages Progress Well my progress for the list of enemies in Mother is going great! Adding new images and enemy templates and also description (check) on the enemies too. That page looks great! The grammar I will work on it but I'm not gonna be perfect though. offering grammar help to anyone who needs it. If anyone needs help with their grammar editing on any page, please leave me a message and I'll get to it as soon as possible.Ganesh295 14:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Note for you Just so you know, you missed something on the Great Crested Booka page. I just wanted to let you know that in Earthbound all desert enemies are weak to PSI Freeze, and a Freeze of gamma or higher should do them in. I'm going to edit the page to say this right now.Ganesh295 01:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OH CRAP!!!! I tried to add in the PSI Freeze weakness but it messed up the template royally. Could you please fix the little error I made on the Great Crested Booka page.Ganesh295 01:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG This just came to me!!!!! Why isn't there a page for Mother 3's ultimate weapons, the Mystical/Dream Weapons?Ganesh295 14:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I will help. Prologue, Chapters 1-8, and an Epilogue? Sure. I'll be using Microsoft Word to draft all these. I still have to recover all my lost Mother 3 Files, and renovate the New Earthbound Games Wiki I'll be done on a Sunday. Sounds good? and Welcome back! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ''']] 11:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Same here too. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ''']] 07:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The user, alphapikachu is doing a great job. I guess, it is time for me to finish things up in my projects, and that user has plenty of more time to spare than I do. These take too painstakingly annoying, once basketball, comic creation, fangame management, and searching for top Latin Jazz intervenes my schedule after school and in the weekends. Has a lot to type about, [[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 01:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Front page HTML Hi. I've made a lot of edits here, but actually, the wiki has moved. This old wikia has been sort of abandoned and I don't edit here any more. I tried to edit the main page, but I didn't see any HTML. Are you sure you didn't change your options somewhere? I think that there's an option that allows you to see pages in HTML. Either that, or it's a button that toggles HTML when you're editing. Or maybe the page just glitched? I don't know. Try editing again, but either way, you may want to start editing the new wiki and leave this old one behind. Wikia is starting to become a bad wiki server, so a lot of other wikias have moved to their own servers. '{EspyoT} 14:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, you're not being a bothersome guy. The wiki has moved to http://wikibound.zelda-temple.net/WikiBound Basically, nothing else of importance happened. {EspyoT} 23:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a shame that it's almost rewritten from scratch. I'm surprised at how the mods haven't used porting tools. A lot of wikis that moved away from wikia have used some tools to port their pages. About making a new account, it's not that important. You may lose some of your stats, but so does everyone else. If you want to stay in this wikia, go ahead, but it's best if you move to the new one. This one will probably rot, as it has lower quality (like I said, it's by Wikia). Some of the wikis I've been on have moved, like Pikipedia, and the old wikia was left to die. {EspyoT} 23:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back and have a plan I haven't been on this wiki in a while but I'm back and I'm ready to help out again. I am gonna finish the List of enemies in Mother page and get rid of all the red links and also make enemy bios on all the new enemies pages too. I do have images and bios for all the remaining enemies in the list. So anyway that all I have to say and also if you want you can help with the detail on the enemies too. (if I accidently miss anything) I also hope to become a admin on this wiki and help out best as I can. But I guess the time will come sooner or later. W11M@st3r8901sB@ck 16:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aww man.. Quiet wiki, Oh well we should try to get it back to tip top shape if we can. I been asking some other users to help me complete the enemy list page. By adding enemy bios and stuff. Admin Problems I been making pages for the enemy list on Mother but there an Admin who been threating to ban me for not making the page property. I don't what I'm doing wrong, but I hate being threaten to be ban just to improving the wiki... Btw here is him/her message in the summary: Revision as of 13:12, February 22, 2011 (edit) (undo) From Beyond The Stars (Talk | contribs)(I swear to effing god if you cannot make pages properly I am banning your ass so hard. Go look at the manual of style forum. NO YOUS. USE QUOTE TEMPLATES. LINK CORRECTLY. FUCKS. SAKE.) Re:Do you work 24/7? Ah, the benefits of having no life. ;) But I think my "Edits Made" number is sort of inflated by the number of pictures I've edited/added/deleted (202), and my count of unique pages edited is only 574 (not counting Category pages, blog pages, project pages, user pages, or templates). While saying I'm on here 24/7, I'll frequently log out but still keep an eye out on recent edits every now and then just to stop vandalism as soon as possible. If you want my favourite page on the wiki, though, for knowing what needs done, it's ' '. I love it, because I can see what pages need creating, a list of all the pages, and a lot more. And just one last thing; I moved your post on my talk page to the "Compliments" section (it was in the right place, but the heading just needed to gain an equal sign on both sides). Thanks again for the compliment! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Great! And what you said made me laugh at the thought of this a bit: "Woohoo! Free time in the summer! Looks like it's time for...editing......wiki pages. Huh. I think I figured out why people also look at me weirdly." <----I think that just summed up my entire existence right there. ;) But on a related note, thanks for referencing part of my user page. At least I know somebody other than me reads those things... :) Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Butterfly? No, it appears in both games and it's called the Magic Butterfly. I know that one off the top of my head, because it took me a lot of searching to find the EarthBound sprite of it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Otherworldly Foe ...we only have a [[Template:M3 song|template for Mother 3 songs]]; no other templates for music whatsoever. Great. Okay, what do you think a brand-new template for songs would need? I can only think of its title, the video itself, and I'm stumped after that. Any ideas? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess I'll just remove a lot of stuff and change it slightly. When this stops redlinking, then Template:M1 song and Template: EB song are up-and-ready. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 10:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC)